Bicycling is both a popular form of transportation as well as a ubiquitous sporting and recreational activity. In the absence of designated off-road bike paths, bicyclists must share the public roads and highways with motor vehicles of all types. Due to their relatively small size in relation to cars, SUVs, vans, trucks, and similar motor vehicles, bicycles are often difficult to see, especially at night, resulting in needless collisions between motor vehicles and bicycles and consequent injury or even loss of life.
Motorcycles, mopeds, scooters, ATVs, and similar vehicles, too, have become popular forms of transportation, sport, and recreation. Like bicycles, their relative size often makes them difficult to spot both in daylight hours, at dawn and dusk, and at night. Also like bicycles, a rider typically mounts them by hiking a leg over the rear frame of the vehicle behind the seat.
These vehicles employ various illuminated safety devices to increase their visibility to surrounding motorists. Such devices are superior to retro-reflector-based products because they virtually always make the presence of the vehicle identifiable from a greater distance, producing uniform light intensity without regard to illumination from a headlight or other source and without regard to the angle of incidence from that source.
Among the most effective of these devices are those which employ vertically disposed lights, mounted to upright poles or masts, which extend above the head of a bicyclist, motorcyclist, or other vehicle rider. Such an arrangement maximizes the visibility of the rider to surrounding motorists.
Existing devices of this nature, however, are typically affixed to the frame of the vehicle immediately behind the seat or adjacent to the seat, if not affixed to the seat itself, in a permanently upright position. As riders of bicycles, motorcycles, and similar vehicles ordinarily mount the vehicle by hiking one leg over the rear frame of the vehicle, these fixtures make getting on or off bicycles, motorcycles, or similar vehicles difficult. They provide no ready means of lowering and raising the pole or mast so that the rider may easily mount and dismount the vehicle in the conventional manner.